


Calls Me Home

by RecycledShortcake



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Non-Lions Route, paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycledShortcake/pseuds/RecycledShortcake
Summary: The sound of her song and the flow of her dance may change each time, but without fail, he arrives to be caged and serenaded again and again.





	Calls Me Home

Her voice echoes throughout the auditorium, clear and strong. It commands silence, the attention of the audience transfixed by the stage's shining star. Lyrics weave the heartache of a maiden left behind and the lover she clings to, her hopes and pain becoming the spectator's own, her soul and spirit spilling into the veins of her captives like a siren's song. Around her, her dress flows, sweeping across pristine floor with each twist and turn of her body; an ethereal beauty unlike any other, swaying and singing in front of hundreds.

And yet her eyes only ever meet his.

They never meet for long, but the intensity remains nonetheless. She sends a chill down his spine, a unique feeling brought on by her and her alone—no brush with death has ever caught his muscles so, and yet with the ease of a melody and pointed gaze, she renders him frozen in place, just as caught under her spell as those that surround him. He can feel her words twist in his chest, can feel her phantom touch across his skin; she's trapped him here, again, and yet it was his own doing—it always has been. The sound of her song and the flow of her dance may change each time, but without fail, he arrives to be caged and serenaded again and again.

She steals his breath and yet allows him to breathe; she keeps him caught and yet grants him freedom. This performance hall is a home without walls when she stands at its center, and for these stretches of time where the world around him becomes pointless and null and his sword isn't weighed down by familiar stains, he finds his calm, his peace. 

The performance draws to a close. There is no happy ending in the sense that others strive for, but it suits his tastes just fine. The maiden remains as she ever is, strong and proud but at home, and she sings of and for a man that wanders the world, far away and out of touch. But she does so with a smile despite the longing in her eyes, a hand held to her heart as she reaches towards a window under the light of the sun. The curtains draw close and the crowd erupts in cheer and applause, some brought to tears and others offering bouquets to the stage. He provides neither, simply standing from his seat and disappearing in the ruckus—but there's the curl of a smile on his face, one that no one sees.


End file.
